war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
WHEI SummerSlam (2018)
WHEI SummerSlam (2018) '''is an upcoming professional wrestling pay per view event, produced by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for the Raw, SmackDown, LWL, 205 Live, and NXT UK brands. It will take place on Sunday, August 26, 2018 from the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. It will be the first event in the WHEI SummerSlam chronology. Storylines The card will comprise of matches resulting in storylines that play out on WHEI's Raw, SmackDown, LWL, 205 Live, and NXT UK brands, the latter two of which are cruiserweight and United Kingdom exclusive. Unlike real life WWE the War Hawks don't predetermine their matches outcomes, prefering to let them play out for wow factor. Storylines play out on the weekly shows on Twitch ''Monday Night Raw, SmackDown Live, LWL: Leathal Wrestling Legends, 205 Live, ''and ''NXT UK . '' '''Raw The primary feud on the Raw brand going into SummerSlam is between Samoa Joe and Shinsuke Nakamura with the two feuding over the WHEI Universal Championship. On the third episode of Raw of Season 3 Nakamura defeated Kevin Owens to become #1 Contender to the title at SummerSlam. After the match Joe came out and had a staredown with the challenge while holding the title high. A secondary feud heading into SummerSlam is between Big Boss Man ('91), Dean Ambrose, Zack Ryder, and Raw Co-General Manager Juggernaut, with the four of them feuding over the WHEI Intercontinental Championship. During the season 3 draft, WHEI Intercontinental Champion John Cena was drafted to LWL. As a result, per the pre-draft stipulation he was stripped of the title. On the second episode of season 3 of Raw Boss Man defeated Kassius Ohno, Johnny Gargano, and Roderick Strong to qualify. Later that night Dean Ambrose defeated Adam Cole, The Miz, and Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat ('91) to qualify for the match. Interm Raw General Manager Nick Nitro announced a Fatal 4 Way for the vacant title at SummerSlam with four qualifying Fatal 4 Way Matches in the weeks leading up to the event. On the second episode of season 3 of Raw Big Boss Man defeated Johnny Gargano, Kassius Ohno, and Roderick Strong to advance. Later that night Dean Ambrose defeated Adam Cole, The Miz, and Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat to advance. The next week Zack Ryder defeated Bray Wyatt, JBL, and Christian while Juggernaut defeated John Cena ('06) Andrade "Cien" Almas and fellow War Hawks member Shay to qualify for the match. SmackDown The primary feud on the SmackDown brand heading into SummerSlam is between and with the two of them feuding of the WHEI WWE Championship. During the season 3 draft WHEI WWE Champion Finn Balor was drafted to LWL. As a result he was stripped of the title per the stipulation. On the second episode of season 3 of SmackDown Ironman announced a tournament to crown a new champion. The finals would take place at SummerSlam. On the second episode of SmackDown of season 3 the tournament started. Sami Zayn defeated Batista and Eric Young defeated Kofi Kingston to advance to the semi-finals. After Kenny Omega interfered in the latter match he was inserted into the tournament against the Undertaker, who he defeated to advance while Daniel Bryan defeated Dolph Ziggler to advance. The secondary feud on the SmackDown brand for the event is between The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) and The Outsiders (Scott Hall & Kevin Nash). With the two teams feuding over the WHEI SmackDown Tag Team Championship. During the season three draft the Authors Of Pain were drafted to SmackDown and awarded the tag team titles. This upset the Outsiders, who were also drafted to SmackDown, so they were placed in a #1 Contenders Match on the second episode of season 3 against fellow draftees The Young Bucks (Matt & Nick Jackson) which the Outsiders won. Ironman later decided that the two teams would face off at SummerSlam. LWL The primary feud on the LWL brand heading into SummerSlam is between "Woken" Matt Hardy and AJ Styles for the LWL World Heavyweight Championship. During the first episode of SmackDown before the season 3 draft, Styles won a Fatal 4 Way to earn the right to challenge the world champion of the brand he was drafted to. He was subsequently drafted to LWL and a match was scheduled between him and champion Matt Hardy for SummerSlam the following episode of LWL. The secondary feud on the LWL brand is between Xerios and SmackDown superstar Braun Strowman. With the two of them feuding over the LWL Global Internet Championship. During the season 3 draft, Strowman was drafted to SmackDown, being the current global internet champion, he would have been stripped of the title if not for the fact Xerios, who was drafted to LWL by default, had a match for the title coming up. Xerios came out during epsiode 2 of season 3 of LWL to request his title match that night. However he was denied his request by Sherania, who was then overriden by Ironman who gave him his title shot that Friday on SmackDown. On SmackDown, Xerios was pinned by Strowman following a running powerslam, however the referee didn't see his foot under the bottom turnbuckle, this led to him calling Ironman's referees incompitent, thus he demanded a rematch at SummerSlam, this time two out of three falls, which was granted by Steph. Braun countered by requesting that it be Falls Count Anywhere so that Xerios wouldn't have an excuse this time. He also requested that if Xerios lost he wouldn't recieve another title shot as long as Braun was champion. Both of these were also granted by Steph. Tri-Branded The tri-branded feud heading into the event revolves around the reinstatement of the WHEI Women's Tag Team Championship. During the third episode of Raw of Season 3 it was announced the War Hawks would be bringing back the Women's Tag Team Title and that the new champions would be crowned at SummerSlam. It was announced that each brand would get a representative in the match. With the Raw and SmackDown representatives being teamed together against an LWL representative and a free agent. That night Nikki Bella defeated Bianca Belair to qualify for the match. On the third episode LWL Charlotte Flair defeated Ruby Riot, Nia Jax and Alundra Blayze to qualify for the match. 205 Live On the third ever episode of ''WHEI 205 Live ''Neville defeated Cederic Alexander and Adam Cole in a triple threat match to become #1 Contender to the WHEI Cruiserweight Television Championship. It was announced on Twitter on August 16, 2018 that the match would take place on the preshow of the event. Which marks the first time a War Hawks event has had a pre-show, not counting the WCW Universe Mode. NXT UK After previously hinting at earlier in the week, in the same post about the preshow, Ironman announced that there he would be holding a tournament (off screen) to crown the first WHEI United Kingdom Champion. With the finals also taking place at SummerSlam, officially announcing the creation of the NXT UK Brand in the process. Matches WWE Championship Tournment Category:Pay Per Views Category:Raw Category:SmackDown Category:LWL Category:205 Live Category:NXT UK Category:Season 3